camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Semi Kreis
The Semi Kreis (セミクライス) is a Japanese 4.5×6 folding camera, advertised by Murakami Shōkai (predecessor of Kenko) in 1941 and 1942. Dates: advertisements and articles listed in , pp.335–6. In this document, the spelling "Semi Krais" is a mistake. The camera is extremely similar to the right-hand release models of the Star Semi, and they were certainly made by the same manufacturer, probably Takahashi. Star Semi made by Takahashi: , items 25–8. It is not known for sure if this attribution is valid for the right-hand or left-hand release models, or both. Description All the models of the Semi Kreis are vertical folders with straight folding struts and a rounded body, certainly shared with the right-hand release models of the Star Semi. The finder, advance knob and body release are to the right when the camera is held vertically by the photographer, the reverse of the usual arrangement. The folding optical finder is in the middle of the top plate. The body release is actioned by the right hand's finger and the folding bed release is on the left. The advance knob is at the left end. The back is hinged to the right and has a single red window to control film advance, situated near the top left and protected by a vertically sliding cover. The same SEMI KREIS is embossed in the front leather in capital letters. All the models have a Star 75/3.5 or 75/4.5 three-element lens made by Takahashi.4 The shutters are called Star-Alpha or Star-Rapid and were made by Takahashi too.5 Advertisements and other documents The Semi Kreis was released around late 1940: a "Semi Kreis II" is listed for ¥88 in the official price list compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, with no further detail. , type 3, section 6A. It was advertised as a new model (新発売) in January 1941. , pp.335–6. In a March 1941 advertisement by Murakami Shōkai, Advertisement published in Shashin Bunka, reproduced in , p.68. the camera was offered with a Ueber-Rapid shutter giving T, B, 1–500 speeds. This is certainly the distinguishing feature of the original Semi Kreis. The shutter plate is inscribed EXCELLENT at the top and the speed rim is engraved UEBER-RAPID at the bottom. There was a choice of two lenses: * Hershl Spelling reported in an online auction. The advertisement reads ハーセル katakana. Anastigmat f/4.5 ( ); * K.O.L. Special Anastigmat f/3.5 ( ). The original model is also reported with a K.O.L. Trio f/3.5 lens. , p.335. The Semi Kreis II and III have an Orient A shutter (T, B, 1–200, self-timer) made by Tōyō Kōki. The shutter plate is inscribed Orient A at the bottom. The 200–1, B, T speed settings are inscribed in that order in the shutter plate itself. The two models are mentioned in the official price list dated November 1941, , type 3, sections 6B and 7B. and they were advertised together in the January 1942 issue of Shashin Bunka: Advertisement reproduced in , p.68. * Semi Kreis II: K.O.L. Trio 75/4.5 lens ( ); * Semi Kreis III: K.O.L. Trio 75/3.5 lens ( ). The Semi Kreis III was still listed in the of early 1943. , listing Japanese camera production as of April 1943, item 55. Actual examples Two surviving examples of the Semi Kreis have been observed so far. One is an original model with Ueber-Rapid shutter and Hershl f/4.5 lens. Example observed in an online auction. The other is a Semi Kreis III, with Orient A shutter and K.O.L. Trio 75/3.5 lens, pictured in . , p.885. The shutter is reported as an "Orient 21" because the letter "A" in the Orient A marking has a strange form, easily mistaken for the number "21". Notes Bibliography * Items 72–4. * Type 3, sections 6B and 7B. * Item 55. * Type 3, section 6A. * P.885. The Semi Kreis is not listed in . Kreis, Semi Category: S Kreis, Semi